1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a descent device, more particularly to an emergency descent device which is suitable for use by people for the purpose of safely, reliably and easily descending from a height in case of fire.
2. Description of the Related Art
Up to present time, whenever a fire breaks out in a many storied building, people are often suffocated to death by smoke while they try to escape from the fire.
Even a building equipped with an emergency staircase, it does not follow that all people can successfully escape from a fire. Since most safety ladders or staircases are not properly maintained in normal condition, and often the safety staircase serves as storage space. In case of a fire, objects stored there block the escape route from the building.
Furthermore, the normal safety procedure when a fire breaks out in a tall-building, is to first cut the electricity so as to reduce dangers related to electric wire connections. If the fire escape lift provided in the tall-building is electrically operated, such a procedure would render the lift useless thereby trapping people in the burning rooms.